endofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Classical Age
This is a succinct summary of the history of the Classical World through Update 20. The Satar stabilized into the Ardavai Exatai, which would have a centuries-long rivalry with the Holy Moti Empire to their south. The fall of the Trilui after the War of the Crimson Elephant paved the way for the rise of the Kothari Exatai on land, and the ascension of the Opulensi to the title of most powerful seafaring empire in the east – one that they would not relinquish for centuries thereafter, as they easily fended off challenges from their new rivals in Leun. The north had nearly been unified by the Gallatenes before their own state fell apart at the seams during civil war – one that left the Evyni Empire as the primary power in the region. At the same time, however, the rising Savirai Empire loomed on the southern horizon – a threat that became all the more imminent with the beginning of a violently evangelical religion there. Sira, one of the few countries that might have staved off the Savirai, had split in a series of fratricidal conflicts. In the west, of course, the Satar would be replaced on the steppe by the Vithana, who established an enormous trio of states that connected much of the central continent into a coherent trade network for the first time. To the south of the dominant Dulama, Haina and Trahana began to emerge as regional powers. .]] A new war, later to be called the War of the Three Gods, pitted the Ardavai against the Moti and Evyni. In the end, the Satar Exatai would be utterly defeated by the Moti, driven out of the Sesh entirely, and into the distant north, where they would scrabble with the Evyni over the remainder. The rest of the known world increasingly came under the control of a few states. The Seshweay and Faronun united after their long struggles against the Satar, forming the Farubaida o Caroha. In the north, Gallat collapsed entirely, falling to the mercy of surrounding states – the Savirai, whoever would win between the Evyni and Satar, and the rising island state of Cyve. In the west, the cracks began to appear in the Dulama Empire, which would soon plunge into a massive civil war, ending in its split between the rump Dulama state in the far west, a foreign, Vithana dynasty in the east, and a small kingdom around the city of Dula. .]] The Satar, under their new Karapeshai Exatai, defeated the Evyni and united much of the north, struggling with the Dual Empire of the Savirai for supremacy over Gallat. The Holy Moti Empire still reigns supreme in the south, though its dominance came under increasing pressure with rising religious tensions, aristocratic discontent, and corruption. The Opulensi finally succumbed to a civil war, leaving the path open for Leunan supremacy in the east. Many of these events would come to a head fairly quickly: the Karapeshai were soon challenged in a series of wars by the Savirai over proxy states in Gallat. The last of these wars, the War of the Ashen Throne, would eventually prompt the Moti into war once more, and civilization marched back into its latest titanic conflict. The collapse of the Dulama would press the Trahana Empire into the forefront in the west, and that state soon accelerated the process by attacking the last remnant of the Dulama. In the east, the period of Leunan dominance would be short-lived – the Opulensi reunited under the Republic of the Daharai, and the nascent Luenan Republic had too much trouble keeping itself in one piece to really throw its weight around. In their place, a surprising new challenger emerged – Parthe. Category:History